


meeting new friends... or fighting new enemies

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Todoroki Shouto, BAMF Toph Beifong, Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Jirou Kyouka, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Bakugou Katsuki, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, Gay Midoriya Izuku, Gay Todoroki Shouto, Gore, Hetero Team Avatar, Last Warning, Lesbian Asui Tsuyu, Lesbian Yaoyorozu Momo, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multiverse, My First Work in This Fandom, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Aang (Avatar), POV Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, POV Alternating, POV Bakugou Katsuki, POV Iida Tenya, POV Iroh (Avatar), POV Kaminari Denki, POV Midoriya Izuku, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Todoroki Shouto, POV Uraraka Ochako, POV Yaoyorozu Momo, POV Zuko (Avatar), POV pretty much everyone honestly, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Spoilers for Avatar: The Last Airbender, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, a slightly gayer AU, all the way to the end of the joint training arc, i dont give a shit that im tagging a lot of bnha but no atla, i will literally spoil all the way up to chapter 210 or something, idk - Freeform, meteor sword lives, plenty of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically a slightly gayer BNHA universe where our good friends Midoriya, Todoroki, Kirishima, Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Kaminari and Uraraka all get randomly teleported by something (you might *possibly* find out how somewhere along the lines hehe) and end up in the Avatar universe right after the end of s3 of Atla.no/very few changes from canon on either side up to the start of the story.while it does look like i wont do much with Avatar and a lot with BNHA in this fic, due to the tags and relationships, i do plan on doing a lot with them. just as much as the BNHA characters.





	meeting new friends... or fighting new enemies

POV: Midoriya 1st person

I had had a pretty relaxed day today, having only just finished a double English followed by Japanese. nothing too hard. now it was time for hero training, meaning that Toshinori-Sensei should be here soon along with Aizawa-Sensei. soon enough, they both arrived, ready as ever to start our training. Aizawa-Sensei pressed the button releasing our hero uniforms, before heading to the gym waiting for us. The class grabbed our hero suits, and started heading over to the change rooms. as Todoroki-kun, Iida-kun, Kaminari-kun, Kirishima-kun, Kacchan, Yaoyorozu-chan, Uraraka-chan and i made our way over to the change rooms, we started glowing. Aizawa-Sensei quickly noticed.

"are you eight all good? you're glowing blue."

Suddenly, deep blue, almost black, smoke emitted from us, specifically our hands. our hands slowly turned into this smoke. our cases containing our costumes smoked up with us, disappearing too.

"my hands! whats happening?" Kaminari-kun asked, scared.

"can you still feel your hands? Move them?" Aizawa-Sensei asked, visibly worried, but not moving due to his inability to really help in this situation.  
"we can, sir. but I'm not sure what exactly is happening." Yaoyorozu-chan answered as she moved her arms in what would be a rubbing-your-hands-together movement if it weren't for her lack of hands. "I believe it's some sort of teleport, but its really slow... we can even move around while its active" Yaoyorozu-chan said as she walked around the room, her elbows finally having developed into fog. "Aizawa-Sensei, what should we do?" she asked to Aizawa-Sensei.

"see where you are, try using your phones to contact one of us. i don't we'll be able to go through with you, but you guys have each other, and with how six of you guys did in the battle of Kamino Ward, you should be fine. also, Yaoyorozu-chan, quickly make a tracker and scanner." Yaoyorozu quickly did so, with Aizawa quickly attaching the tracker to Yaoyorozu-chan's back.

by now, the portal had split me in half, my arms and chest completely gone, my neck and legs quickly evaporating. Uraraka-chan and Kaminari-kun were in similar situations, with Uraraka-chan's head already half gone, and her knees where currently smoking away too, while Kaminari-kun was pretty level with me. the smoke was only up to Kirishima-kun's collar bone, however. similar for Kacchan and Yaoyorozu-chan. for Todoroki-kun, however, its only just past his shoulders, with his upper and lower body still visibly attached. for Iida-kun, it hasn't even finished his shoulders yet. Aizawa bid us all a good luck before, bit by bit, each of us disappeared, Uraraka-chan first, followed by me, Kaminari-kun, Kirishima-kun, Kacchan, Yaoyorozu-chan, Todoroki-kun, then Iida-kun.

 

 

POV: Bakugou 3rd person

Katsuki Bakugou had finally finished being teleported, only to end up in the middle of a snowfield, accompanied by Momo Yaoyorozu. "hey bob the builder, where are we?" Bakugou asked.

Momo checked her phone, only to get no service, she even tried roaming data, nothing. "it looks like we're in a snowy area, so we are either in Antarctica, Canada, or somewhere in Northern Europe." she answered. "or some sort of mountain range." she added. Bakugou only grunted.

"it's pretty cold, and i don't think getting changed into my winter suit will help with that, considering the body exposure, so make us some jumpers." Bakugou said, surprisingly calm to Momo.

"to do so, i would need somewhere to remove them from my body-"

"your back" Bakugou cut her off. she sighed, before taking off her blazer, and pulling her shirt up to her armpit height, exposing her bra. She made sure to face away from Bakugou, who wasn't even looking in her direction anyways. He was too busy looking around, having heard distant talking. he finally rested his eyes on a nearby village made of Igloos. he turned back around to snark Momo into heading over, but was faced with a woolly jumper in his face.

"you're welcome." Momo stated sarcastically. "you found a village, good. let's get going." she started walking ahead, leaving Bakugou to put on his Woollen jumper and follow her.

 

 

POV: Iida 3rd person

Tenya Iida turned around inside a large palace, covered to the brim in reds, browns, and golds. standing next to him was Eijirou Kirishima. "Kirishima-kun, do you know where everyone else is?" Iida said quickly, swatting his arms around in distress at the lack of classmates that should be around him.

"no idea, Iid-" Kirishima was cut off.

"stop in the name of the Firelord! you are under arrest for trespassing!" Iida turned around to find a soldier in a fighting stance, prepped and ready to fight.

"my apologies sir! we have no idea where we are? if you could take us to whoever is in charge, I'm sure we can figure this out." Iida quickly replied.

"like i'd let people like you near the Firelord barely a week after his coronation! you will be arrested and follow me!" the man yelled, before kicking his right foot up, a shred of flames following. Must be his quirk. Iida dodged out of the way, and Kirishima simply activated his quirk to defend himself. looking back at Kirishima, Iida found that his clothes covering his upper chest were completely gone, incinerated from the flames. the cases containing both of their hero suits lay on the ground nearby. "huh! what the hell! who are you! a demon? a spirit?" the man asked, visibly disturbed by Kirishima's quirk. Suddenly, Kirishima was flown across the room, and smashed into the side of the wall.

"Kirishima-kun! are you alright?" Iida yelled towards his classmate. on the other side of the room, a young girl, only 12 or 13, stood. her arms were raised in what appeared to be the mantis style fighting technique. "People, seriously, we have no idea where we are and who you are! nor do we know what a Firelord is! Kirishima-kun and I were transported here via some ethereal means. there is no reason to fight!" Iida quickly announced, as two more people entered the room, one boy, maybe 13 or 14, was in a simple red and orange robe, with a necklace that was covered in symbols. the other was a taller man, around 16, contained a scar on his face, not too different from Todoroki's and a red gown, with a golden flame-like metallic headband, holding his hair back.

"If you speak the truth, then what is your name?" the older man asked, looking at Iida expectantly.

"my name is Tenya Iida, but you may refer to me as Ingenium. you can refer to my friend as Red Riot." Iida answered, not swaying from his strong will. "and you are?"

"Firelord Zuko. you are currently in my palace." he stated, simply.

"who are your friends here, including the one with the fire quirk?" Kirishima called, finally having dislodged himself from the wall. "also, what was that attack that threw me into the wall?"

"my name is Aang, I am the Avatar" the younger male said, looking at us as if expecting some sort of grand reaction.

"...and?" Kirishima looked at Aang, waiting for him to give more details, or provide the names of the others.

"huh, you really aren't from around here, are you?" Aang questioned.

"no, we aren't, Aang-kun." Iida assured.

 

 

POV: Kaminari 3rd person

Denki Kaminari's eyes shifted as they fazed through reality, bringing him to an ancient style town square. right next to him stood Izuku Midoriya. "Midoriya-kun. you know where we are?" Kirishima asked.

"sorry Kaminari-kun. no idea." Midoriya said, as he tried using his phone to contact anyone else. "i wonder where everyone else, who got teleported, is, though..." looking around, he found no one in sight. "I'll take to the air and see around, back in one sec" Midoriya told Kaminari before activating full cowl, and shooting up at 20% of One For All. Kaminari just stood, waiting for him to land, which didn't take too long.

"anything?" Kaminari asked.

"it seems like we're on an island, not sure which o-" Midoriya was caught off guard by a lady in green and black samurai gear jumping down and knocking him into the ground, foot connecting with head. "ouch" Midoriya wheezed out, the left side of his faced being pressed against hard dirt.

"hey! let him g-"another came in, knocking Kaminari down from behind, one foot now resting on his back, which lay parallel to the ground. Kaminari had face planted. he quickly activated his quirk, knocking out the person who stood on top of him. "dude! That was uncalled for!" he said as he got back up. Midoriya was in a similar situation, having used One For All at 20% to punch the lady, standing on his face, away. they both stood, back to back. more of these women in samurai suits, which actually additioned dresses, flew down from several hiding places, surrounding the two boys. Midoriya activated full cowl again. flowing a continuous 8% throughout his body.

"we're not here to fight, we don't know how we got here, other than that we got teleported. we'd be happy to leave and get back to where we were, but we can't do that while you guys are trying to fight us." Midoriya tried to reason.

"then tell us your names! you stand on the grounds of great hero, Avatar Kyoshi!" one called out, obviously the leader, containing a crown-like item on her forehead.

"my name is Deku" Midoriya called out. Kaminari followed along.

"and I'm Chargebolt!" he answered.

"nice try, but those aren't real names!" the leader countered. "final warning"

"fine, I'm Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya answered honestly this time round

"my name is Denki Kaminari." Kaminari stated.

"you can't blame us for using our hero aliases. we're just used to it." Midoriya defended them for their earlier answers.

"very well Izuku, Denki. if you continue to be honest, we may continue. my name is Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors."

 

 

POV: Todoroki 3rd person

"Todoroki-kun! Todoroki-kun! can you hear me?" Shouto Todoroki heard as his eyes finally shifted through the teleportation.

"yes, I can hear you, Uraraka-chan." he said, looking down at Ochaco Uraraka.

"do you know where we are?" she asked, looking around. they were in a massive rocky city. they were currently standing outside a pretty rich looking building, but it was probably only large enough to either house 2 people, or it was a shop.

"no idea. I don't recognise this place." Todoroki answered. "I've seen photos of almost every major city, and this one looks huge, yet, I've never seen anything like it. the explanation must be some sort of alternate earth or something, not sure." Todoroki himself was a bit weirded out by his answer, but, while very illogical, it was, ironically, the most logical answer in total. Todoroki then realised that multiple people had surrounded them, each in a black robe with green detailing, and a wide rimmed conical hats with similar colour schemes.

"halt in the name of the Earth King. you will be taken to him for judgement after entering our city without going through customs! you will come with us! you will face judgme-" one of the guards was speaking before being cut off.

"what do you think you are doing! did you not see the way they got here? these beings could very well be spirits!" an old large man exited the building they were currently standing outside of, calling out to the guards. "they can indeed speak with the Earth King, but don't be so instantaneously disrespectful! I will accompany you to the King myself." the man said. many of the guards left, disappointed that they couldn't arrest the two intruders, leaving only four to escort Todoroki, Uraraka, and the old man to the Earth King. Todoroki then noticed the old man wink at him only very slightly, but almost indefinitely intentionally. Todoroki could only guess what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thanks so much for reading this! this is literally my first time writing a fic, so a bit excited and nervous. just letting you know that i might forget honorifics and stuff down the line, or just be to lazy to write them, so if you notice them missing, that's why. also, im making it so that the Avatar universe doesn't use honorifics, so there could be a culture clash there at some point ;).  
> updates probably once a week or once every two weeks, but we'll see. i might drop two chapters in a week at some point, I don't know. either way, i hope you enjoyed! also, if you noticed that while i was using 1st person, i included honorifics, but i didn't for 3rd person, its because of the difference of following someones thoughts (1st person) and being narrated through whats happening (3rd person). also, I'm using whatever name is easier for characters whenever i use 3rd person, just to make it easier for me.


End file.
